Whom the Gods Would Destroy
by the laughing redhead
Summary: Even gods remember. And as they say, home is where the heart is. Too bad he doesn't have one...
1. Power

It's been a very, VERY long time since i've written anything, and because i am far too lazy to find a beta at this point in time, you may just have to deal with my grammatical errors with grace.

Anyway, this isn't slash. I mean, i suppose if you're determined to find Thorki in every story with both of their characters then yes, you'll be pleased... hmm.. anyway.

Recently, i've had loki feels (don't judge) and this is what's coming out.

* * *

A violent flash of shimmering blue light and they were gone. Two gods caught up in the air like within a moment's notice. Thor kept tight hold on his brother as they exploded upwards. His younger brother still refused to make eye contact with him; and the mask inhibited all speech or flickering enchantments being laid.

* * *

_ "Loki…" The blond teen called through the halls of the palace at Asgard. "You have not left your room in eight days; I am beginning to presume that you have died and the palace hounds have eaten the eyeballs out of your skull."_

_The younger prince could practically hear the smirk in his brother's voice. He could see the cocky, self-sure expression that the eldest prince was known for. _

_ The enormous door opened to the barest of cracks and a pair of emerald eyes flickered out. "As if you could be so lucky, brother."_

_ Thor's laugh bellowed throughout the halls, frightening a pair of palace servingwomen and causing the smaller man to wince and roll his eyes._

_ "Have you locked yourself away to practice your feminine enchantments?" The blonde mocked in good humor, his voice tending towards the overly loud as always._

_ "My _feminine enchantments _as you call them are a bit more than wives' tales." Loki commented calmly, stepping forward into the gilded hall and pulling the door shut and sealing it off from the prying eyes of his older brother. _

_Thor could not remember the last time he had been in his brother's room. He had become more and more private since their time of weapon's training at the age of 11. _

"_Prove it then, little Loki." He called, eyeing his brother's lithe physique with worry. He had lost more weight, the bones in his cheeks seemed to press against the pale skin in sharp angles. _

_Loki's deep green eyes narrowed, harsh and irritated all of the sudden. His voice dried and grated out a single word._

_ "Fine." _

_ Thor paused at the notes in his voice, a frown crossing the normally carefree face. Loki eyed the hall, waiting for the servants to move about and the women to stop staring and ogling his handsome brother._

_ Three words. That's all it took. Three words uttered in the language of their people before the wars and the falls. Those simple phrases made the hair on the back of Thor's neck stand up on end and a shiver to roll up his spine._

_ The flames for a hundred feet burst into violent green flames, shooting their sparks up into the roof and filling the air with an acrid smell. Only for a moment, and then they were gone. Returned to normal and without any indication that something had happened other than the slight scorch marks at the roof. Thor's eyes widened and he turned to his brother with shock on his face._

_ "Perhaps I have underestimated you little brother." He said softly, and Loki fancied that for a split second there was something like respect in those sky blue eyes. "Perhaps I have always underestimated you." _

_ Loki tilted his head and gave his brother a searching look, fingers twitching at his side with otherworldly sparks of magic. _

_ Fandral came rushing around the corner, a tale of some new creature to slaughter on his lips. The moment vanished as the Prince of Asgard exploded with a boastful response and headed toward his friend. Loki watched him go with hooded eyes._

_ "Perhaps one day" The blond called back, his voice a mighty roar even in his youth. "You will be able to rival my hammer with something more than words."_

* * *

This has become a series of one shots... well, it has in my computer, so we'll see how this go and then proceed from there.

As always, much love to all of you for reading, if you have any comments or complaints, or just feel like chatting, please feel free..

Later days,

Red


	2. Kneel

**This is oneshot numero dos. Honestly, i'm not sure where it's going, at this point it's just a series of glimpses into the mind of Loki after his capture (Because i have many ideas in meh brain) Tell me what you think, sorry about the grammar, i have no beta at this point.**

* * *

Their arrival on Asgard was a silent affair, late in the eventide before the city rose. There were no nightly revelries since the war had begun; the men were off to fight in the various realms. The Valkyrie had left months ago leaving only those who could not fight, and those tasked with protecting. Thor could feel the tangible emptiness of a once-peaceful, prosperous city now buckling under the pressure of war. It drove his soul to sadness as he realized that he had been the one to end that peace.

They stood on the edge of the city and paused a moment. Thor had not slept in days; weariness was beginning to grate on his nerves. He turned to his traitor-brother, noting the complete defeat in his stance. There was nothing left of him, only the barest of shells. Against his will he felt a pang of worry strike his heart. The gate closed behind them, rattling the space for miles around and rumbling the ground beneath their feet, pitching the smaller man forward and throwing him to his knees.

Loki felt himself fall, unable to break it with bound hands. More importantly, unwilling to care enough to protect this physical body that had so far betrayed him. Pain seared his brain and knees as the ground rushed up to meet him, exhaustion which had been staved off by magic threatening to overwhelm him.

The mask held his head down; it's weight and metallic odor causing his stomach to roil. He couldn't even raise his head. They had taken everything from him. Now forced to kneel to a god in defeat; to bow his head to his _king_.

* * *

_ The man at the podium cleared his throat for the thousandth time and set yet another large piece of paper to the side. _

"_And so, to continue…" He said, for at least the fiftieth time. _

_ Thor felt as though his very soul were being sucked out through a straw, his fifteen year old self was having a vile time keeping still. All he could think about was the outside- the light and air and freedom that waited just outside the hall. A loud sigh issued from his mouth, catching the attention of the allfather who gave him a dark, disapproving stare._

"_If you make a noise like that again brother, I fear our father will murder you where you stand." Loki whispered out of the corner of his mouth. His pale, nimble, fingers finishing yet another page of carefully printed notes. Thor glared at him. _

"Well, _**I** fear that another hour in this hall will end me. And so I am entirely doomed." The tall prince of Asgard tapped his feet and scratched his head. _

"_You are entirely too melodramatic." Loki mused, "Father says that being King is as much about meetings of State as it is about bashing in heads."  
Thor shrugged and kicked at the edge of his throne._

"_You will be a far better King than I, Loki. If only because you manage to care about things that no one else does." _

_ Loki chuckled and turned the page. "You are too kind Thor, but I never foresee you: the beloved prince of Asgard, bowing to someone like me."_

_ Thor's forehead wrinkled slightly, his eyes catching something more than the normal sibling jealousy in his brother's stance. It was something like weary defeat, as if those words had taken more out of his brother than either had imagined. As if saying it out loud had made the green-eyed youth see something. Admit it. Accept it._

"_Then perhaps we will find that we are both ready to be king when we are able to go down to our knees to help the other."_

_ Loki flinched and turned to stare hard at his older brother, who had a smile on his face, knowing that he had said something clever. However, before any more could be said: the allfather was rising and calling a recess to the court, and the serving people were bringing out mighty trenchers to feed the waiting diplomats._

* * *

Two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Careful Brother." A deep voice rumbled, far more serious than Loki had ever remembered hearing.

Thor knelt beside his brother, waiting until the smaller man had regained his breath before he attempted to speak.

"Are you strong enough to stand?" He asked gently, bowing his head to be able to meet his brother's lowered eyes. For the first time since Stark Tower they met glances.

Green eyes met blue, and the Wizard nodded once. Without another word, they stood together and made for the capital.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my dear people, hope you enjoyed, maybe it made you feel some feels. :) Leave me some feeback luvs.**

**Aloha, **

**Red**


	3. Shame

**Well hello again, i find these things amusing. Feel free to enjoy this personal take on some of my favorite characters**

* * *

Loki glowered out at the court of Asgard. His breaths came in quick, rapid succession. His enormous brother kept one massive paw on his arm. Heavy and guiding like a yoke. The Enchanter seethed and hissed beneath the mask. The feeling only becoming more and more intensified with the appearance of his so-called "friends."

Fandral and Volastagg laughed and cheered at the sight of Thor in victory. Hogun was slightly more reserved, his careful eyes taking in the entirety of the situation with decided calmness. Loki ignored them, forcing his gaze to remain forward and slightly lowered and unseeing.

"So the Princes return at last." The voice hissed into the open air of the empty hall. The tall-raven haired warrior woman managed to keep the self-satisfied smirk on her face as she strutted across the golden floor. Thor noted her eyes lingering on the fallen prince, a small amount of her bravado taken away when the green-eyed demon did not even look up.

"Greetings Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun- and the Lady Sif. My old friends, it is good to see you."  
The woman nodded once at this words and strode purposefully toward Loki, her small hands tickling the hilt of her weapon.

"And how does it feel my Prince, to be returned to the place of your shame?"

* * *

_A feast of the king was something that inspired awe. One, long, massive table stretched at least a quarter of a mile across the mighty hall of the Allfather. It glistened with the treasure of a thousand worlds. None in the nine reams could say that there was an auditorium to rival that of Odin in Asgard._

_Frigga watched her two sons carefully, examining their countenances with a mother's practiced eye. There were none so dissimilar as the Son's of Odin. One fair; one dark. One in a constant state of joy; the other almost always grave and thoughtful. Though despite the gravity, there was a side to Loki that almost always provoked some sort of mischief whereas Thor was a maddening shade of wild innocence. _

_Loki and Thor sat next to each other, both grown into their adolescence as unlike as always. Thor was loudly boasting about his most recent hunt in the fourth realm to a crowd of men and women who were as enamored of him as always. His blond head shone in the glinting light and his blue eyes were nothing short of breathtaking, as most of the women in the hall seemed to agree. _

_Ever since his coming of age he had been quite the abuser of the women of court's heart. Practically every female in the room had some sort of story about his gentlemanly (and some not-so-gentlemanly) exploits in the last few years. She blushed to think of his actions and yet Odin seemed only amused. Frigga remembered a young Odin; whose blood and lust seemed to run rampant until he had met a gentle healer with a wild mane of blonde hair. Frigga smirked and wondered what kind of woman would tame the mighty god of thunder._

_ Her attention was suddenly drawn to the younger of the two. Emerald eyes seemed not to see anything despite being coldly focused on the young woman seated to his left. A young thing, hair the color of deep autumn, she chattered away into the young prince's ear, having no idea that the man was not listening to a word she said, poor thing was clearly infatuated with the dark man. Sif was her name; she had only been recently introduced to court as a Lady: feminine and petite and dressed to the nines with pale green silk and a headdress made of a shimmering black crystal. She was quite the beauty and unusually she had set her sights on Loki. The Queen of Asgard watched and pondered these thoughts, knowing that there was more to this than a mere crush, indeed. There might be something more than any of them expected. _

* * *

_"LOKI!" Thor barely managed to keep himself upright as he trundled and fumbled down the hall toward the common room that he and his brother shared. "LITTLE BROTHER I have much to tell you!"_

_ With a tiny flicker of shadow the smaller form of Loki Odinsson appeared in the room. Thor blinked twice, very slowly and his massive face broke into a beaming smile. "Good gods! You have become very clever with these enchantments brother. Perhaps one day you may use them in glorious battle."  
Loki smirked and drew tiny bits of flame from the fire burning in the center of the room and made the embers dance for his own amusement._

_ "And perhaps one day older Brother, you will learn not to drink so much mead to be a useless bore by the evening."_

_ Thor laughed and set himself down heavily on the lounging couch, taking another mighty draught from his tankard._

_ "You have not been nearly as much fun since you stopped imbibing in the Allfather's ale."_

_ Loki's small grin became wider; more cunning even to Thor's inebriated mind. "Magic and mead do not mix easy Thor. It is not something wise, little control; less inhibition." Jade eyes flickered to his older brother. "But you would know all about that would you not, dear brother? I would wager an alluring maid or two are waiting in your chambers for you right now."  
The hammer-wielding warrior smiled widely and nodded. Standing unsteadily, but not before calling over his shoulder. "You seem to have found yourself someone to willingly warm your bedsheets, little Loki."  
The dancing flames vanished in an instant. Loki turned and stared at his brother in surprise and confusion._

_ "What are you going on about?" Loki asked, attempting to hide his curiosity._

_"I have heard from Fandral that the Lady Sif is rather entranced by your mysterious appeal."_

_Loki smirked and turned back to his flames. "You'll have to try harder than that to trick the Trickster, dear brother."_

_The giant blond scratched his head in drunken confusion. "No such lies dear brother, the lass has some sort of fixation on you, Fandral has tried his best to woo her away from you-"_

_"-ENOUGH." Loki snapped angrily, his face a mask of anger. "You've had your fun now go to your women and enjoy your evening. Leave me to read in peace."_

_A hearty laugh further drove the younger prince into angry musing as the thundering youth shrugged and took leave of his brooding younger brother. _

* * *

_ Loki sensed the presence in the room, impressed by the silence of the intruder. "I have no need of anything. Leave me." He demanded imperiously, not bothering to look over his own shoulder or away from the book of sorcery that he had been poring over since Thor had left._

_ "I am sorry for disturbing you my lord, good evening." The soft, unpretentious voice surprised him. He stood awkwardly to find a very beautiful woman in the antechamber. _

_ Lady Sif gazed at him with dark eyes lined with kohl. Loki crossed his arms, carefully setting the book to the side. "What may I do for you my lady." He purred politely, all charm and half smiles. His dark mood darkened, but, he did not show it._

_ "I came to check on your well-being my lord prince." She told him quietly. "You left the feasting hall very quickly on this evening, and I wondered after your health."_

_ Loki did not allow himself to show the suspicion that had begun to crowd his face. If he had learned nothing else at court it was how to hide his true feelings about a situation. His father had attempted to show him the ways of the warrior; he had succeeded in teaching him to be a diplomat. However, something was definitely awry. Thor's hints at her infatuation coupled with her sudden appearance in his chambers. Yet another attempt from his brother to make him look like a fool. _

_"How kind of you my lady-"  
"-Sif." She interrupted with a small blush. "Please my lord, call me Sif."_

_"Then you must call me Loki, my- Sif."_

_She smiled prettily and came to sit across from him at the fire. He returned_

_her sentiment and saw that she could not see through it's falsehood. They spent the next hour or so, exchanging pleasantries and discussing nothing of much import. He detected her intellect, hidden between layers of gentility and breeding. He wondered disdainfully if she had been trained for years on the art of making a good match- and had been force-fed the lie that men did not find intelligence attractive in a future bride._

_ She barely managed to cover a yawn and Loki stood politely, offering his arm to escort her back to her room. He had no need for this drama, and despite the fact that Thor had obviously orchestrated this for his own amusement. There was no need for him to be rude, especially since she seemed rather harmless. Besides, no woman looked twice at the younger son when there was such a worthier prize to be had. It was slightly disappointing nevertheless, because there might have been something more between them if she hadn't allowed herself to become part of Thor's childish prank._

_ It would have all ended quite innocently, had not Lady Sif staggered slightly on the way to the door, apologizing for drinking too much mead. He automatically reached out to steady her, his arms surrounding her and their faces were very close. _

_ "Loki…" She whispered, reaching up to gently touch his face. "So cold…" She frowned, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. Against his will he responded, leaning in and moving his pale lips against hers. Something in him lighting with pale fire, threatening to overwhelm the careful, practiced calculation he had built around his senses._

_A single warning bell sounded inside his head._

_Thor._

_With a sudden violent movement he yanked back. Falling back to the fireplace with a look of complete revulsion on his pale face. Sif stood with something like shamed panic on hers._

_"Have you completed your bet?" He shouts, rage coloring his tone. "Run back to my beloved brother and tell him that you've mad a fool of Asgard's wizard. Perhaps then he'll invite you into his bed, now that you've carried out his wishes like a good little bint." His voice was filled with pain and betrayal._

_"Loki-"  
"Silence." He hisses, "It _is _very amusing that you would think that I could be tempted by you- you're nothing more than a painted child who wishes to ride with the Valkyrie- your own words betray you. Perhaps one day you will manage to rise above your mother's wishes and become the warrior that no one expects- until that day- go back to Thor like a lapdog and accept your reward. Run away from your place of shame."_

_Without another word she disappeared through the door and fled his presence. Loki's brow furrowed slightly, for his entire prowess in reading a person's intentions he could find nothing but disappointed grief. _

* * *

Loki did not look up into the warrior princess's eyes, though he could feel the intensity of her gaze against the back of his neck. Head bowed in defeated woe. They left Loki to stand off to one side as the Warrior's Three began to fill their Prince in on the news of war.

Sif was oddly quiet, suspiciously watching the wizard. This broken man was nothing like the proud, arrogant trickster that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She suddenly pitied him now as she had pitied him then. The defeat was as obvious to her as it had been in their youth. He had been a diamond among the court of Asgard, unexpected and brilliant; he had allowed himself to become jealous and bitter when he should have been the next diadem in the crown of the gods. Defeat it seemed would always follow him.

In a quick, hurried decision she went and sat next to him. He did not even look up; his once bright green eyes had gone dull and dead. The mouthpiece was sagged against his chest.

"He did not send me." She began, stopping and starting uncomfortably. He jumped at the sound of her voice. The boundless orbs shifted very slightly to look at her peripherally. "That… night… Thor did not send me."

Then she touched his face, so pale and weary and old. Beyond his years and kin he looked. Haunted and icy to the touch. Then, with a small half-smile she stood and returned to stand with the Warrior's three, leaving the would-be king to his thoughts.

* * *

**MM well, obviously it's my take on things. But i've noticed vaguely that if you pay attention, most of Sif's comments in the movies were entirely peevish and bitter and aimed at Loki, but in more of a way that would indicate some sort of woman scorned, rather than just a friend. *shrugs* who knows. i dearly hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**~Red~**


End file.
